


Something in common

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Series: Little things [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1000 k porn, F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, not a drop of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock high handedly chases away Molly's gentleman caller so he can retain access to his bolt hole, Molly is less than pleased, she had need of a physical release! The gentlemanly thing to do is of course to help a lady out, and Sherlock does pride himself on being a gentleman..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in common

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> Happy anniversary!! You're the best and Mr. Lil is a lucky, lucky man!
> 
> This is just a 1000 k of porn, if you like that welcome! and come check out this extremely NSFW page that I've been allowed to contribute to.. [ NSFW Click here!](http://pathology-of-la-petite-mort.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, and alas, I own nothing!

“Sherlock! You chased away my date! Again!” Molly stood with her arms folded, head tilted down, eyes lasering into him, one hip thrown out, one foot tapping on the kitchen linoleum floor while she waited for an explanation.

Sherlock smirked, waving a hand dismissively he told her, “He was awful, boring, you can’t have had anything in common with him Molly, he’s a waste of your intellect.”

Molly cocked a brow, “Actually we did have something in common.” Molly rubbed her palms over her face and sighed, she turned to go to the bathroom.

Sherlock wrapped his hand around her upper arm, fingers meeting in the middle as he yanked her against him, his voice was low as he asked, “What did you have in common with him Molly?” His tone suggesting he had a fair idea.

Molly’s heart pounded, she stood silently without moving, deciding, she bit her lip, finally she whispered, “We both wanted _sex_ ,” her voice cracked on the last word.

Sherlock ran his hands up and down her upper arms before letting his right hand trail down and asking, “You want _sex_ Molly?” punctuating the word with a squeeze to the apex of her thighs.

Molly gasped, her hips canted, Sherlock ground his bourgeoning erection into the cleft of her arse and kept squeezing and thrusting, as he talked low and fast into her ear, “You think you’re the only one to get urges. You’re always looking at me Molly, my body, my _hands_ , crossing your legs and shifting around, while you think about _me_ fucking you and touching you, do you think I don’t know?”

Molly panting, managed to gasp out, “I’m sorry,” her head rolled back onto his shoulder.

Sherlock moved his hand away briefly, Molly whimpered, wanting it back but unwilling to speak, she sighed in relief when she felt his hand slide under her skirt, making it’s way down to her aching sex.

Sherlock groaned, finding her both hairless and dripping wet, breathing out in awe “ _Oh_ , Molly, did you this for _him_?” He kept the pressure of his fingers teasingly light as a punishment.

“No,” she ground out, “I do it for me,” she stopped talking as a long drawn out moan escaped her lips, buckling with desire, her admission had earned her the pressure she desired.

“I want to fuck you Molly,”he informed her, not losing a beat on the steady pace with with he was massaging her sex throughout the admission.

Molly hissed out a sharp breath and bucked her hips trying to twist around. “Oh god, please? I need you.” Desire ripped a path through her body like a trail of wild fire, sparks flying around them, all seemingly with one destination in mind, her aching, wet, throbbing cunt.

Sherlock walked her over to her armchair, pushing her gently forward so that she folded over the chair back. He kicked her legs open with his feet and then knelt down, sliding his hands up under her skirt, rucking it up over her hips, his hands continued their exploration coasting over her smooth, trembling thighs, yanking her knickers roughly to the side, he could hear Molly panting above him, his cock jumped at the scent of her arousal washing over him, pushing his nose into her wet heat he sniffed deeply.

Molly jumped, “Sherlock! _Fuck_!”

His smile was knowing, “Not yet Molly, patience.” Thrusting his tongue into her roughly caused Molly to jump again, he spread her wide open with his thumbs and sucked and licked every part of her, her hips jerking in time. The angle wasn't right so he pulled himself up and smoothed his hands over her arse enjoying the feeling of her skin and mentally promising himself that we would make her scream later using only his lips, tongue, and teeth.

Molly stilled as his hands left her, internally cheering when she heard his trouser zipper creaking slowly open, she felt so deliciously exposed with her skirt pushed up around her hips and her pants pushed to the side.

Sherlock rubbed his cock head up and down, slicking himself with her desire, Molly pushed back against him, he slipped in slowly, hissing and enjoying the wail falling from her lips; his name. He pushed himself in deep, pausing when he was fully sheathed, waiting for her signal.

Molly wiggled impatiently, he moaned, grasping her hips he pulled back out and then snapped his hips back, pounding into her, Molly loved it, she pushed back at him, she wanted him to fuck her into oblivion.

The sound of flesh smacking flesh had never been so erotic, his rough, warm hands holding her too tightly, her moans and cries were wild, she had abandoned all sense of decorum, all of her thoughts and movements were centred on his thick cock sliding in and out of her core.

Sherlock was babbling about how fucking sexy she was and how perfect her cunt was. When his thrusts became more wild and lacking in finesse Molly snaked a hand down between them and rubbed her clit knowing he was close.

Sherlock realising she was touching herself, groaned and warned, “Oh _fuck_ , Molly, I’m going to come.”

Sherlock’s deep voice pushed Molly over the edge, her orgasm sent ripples and waves through her cunt, tightening and squeezing, his hot seed spilled inside, pulsing deeply..

He collapsed on Molly's back waiting for his breathing to slow and his brain to come back on line, minutes later he stood up and offered, “Shower?”

Molly nodded looking utterly blissed out, she took his proffered hand and they moved down the hall way together.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Comment, subscribe to the series, kudos? These tell me you want more!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr?](http://sweet-sweet-escape.tumblr.com)


End file.
